


I (Don't) Hate You

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Tommy, DadSchlatt, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Slice of Life, baby tubbo, jschlatt adopts tubbo, pov youre wilbur with a screaming tubbo flying at you wyd, we love to see em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: "I hate him!" Tubbo shouted, and he expected Papa to gasp like Mr Phil, to tell him that hate was mean and bad and evil- but Papa just laughed more, having to stop and lean on his knees like he did when Tubbo and him would race. "I do! I hate him so, so much!""God- me too, kiddo."
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 513





	I (Don't) Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyastasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyastasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [remember when i was young (and so were you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209432) by [anyastasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyastasia/pseuds/anyastasia). 



> THIS IS A FIC FOR STELLA MERRY CHRISTMAS BIIIIIH 
> 
> Stella is writing an ADORABLE series about DadSchlatt and Baby Tubbo!! PLEASE go read it, its so good

Tubbo liked going to Tommy's house.

Mr Phil was always nice and happy when he said hi to Tubbo, even when Tommy would loudly whisper in his ear that Wilbur or Techno had just been  _ really, very bad _ and they had been being punished before Tubbo came by. Mr Phil would just laugh and roll his eyes, telling Tommy that they weren't being  _ punished _ , Tom, they were being  _ scolded _ , there was a difference. Tubbo wasn't sure that Mr Phil even knew how to punish, at least in the way Tubbo heard Papa grumble and mutter under his breath about how  _ he _ would treat those boys if they were his.

_ Never you, little lamb, _ Papa would always say after, even if Tubbo hadn't been listening and was just making Mr Beesie and Mrs Rosebud kiss each other.  _ you aren't a bad boy like those two. _

Tubbo believed him, because of course he did. Papa loved him very very much, just as much (or, Tubbo thought, even  _ more)  _ as Mr Phil loved Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur. Papa would never hurt Tubbo, even if it was on accident. 

Tubbo knew that, even if Papa sometimes forgot. 

Tommy’s house was fun for a lot of reasons. Firstly, it was  _ Tommy.  _ Secondly, even though Wilbur and Techno were older and made fun of Tommy and Tubbo just because they were little, Tubbo still liked them a lot. Wilbur was mean, but he was also really funny and sometimes played guitar to help put Tommy down for his afternoon nap, and Techno was quiet and what Papa called ‘mopey’ sometimes, but he was  _ also  _ also really funny and sometimes let Tubbo watch him spar, once even letting Tubbo hold his practice sword and take a few swings.

That didn’t stop them from still being mean, though. Tubbo and Tommy knew how to deal with Wilbur and Techno laughing about how little they were, because Mr Phil always told them that Wilbur and Techno didn’t mean it, not really. That was usually enough.

What Tubbo absolutely  _ hated  _ was when Wilbur or Techno would hear something that Papa said or did, and then they would talk about it with Tubbo in the same room. That was  _ mean.  _ Tubbo wasn’t sure why they did it, other than to do something that Mr Phil called “getting a rise out of him,” and Tubbo  _ hated  _ it. He hated it! 

_ Schlatt sucks,  _ Wilbur had said one time, while Tommy and Tubbo were watching Techno make his hot chocolate that always made Tubbo’s tummy feel funny after he drank it. He said it quietly, under his breath, probably because Mr Phil was on the phone with papa right now and talking about a sleepover that Tommy and Tubbo had both been begging for since school ended. 

He said it soft and quiet, but just loud and close enough that Tubbo could hear it. Tommy could hear it too, because his cheering of  _ no lumps! No lumps!  _ Into the pot of hot chocolate stopped. Tubbo could feel Tommy staring at him, but he was too busy looking over at Wilbur and trying to scowl the same way papa did whenever Wilbur ever came up in conversation. 

_ He does not,  _ Tubbo said, making sure to force out the last syllable and flare his nose holes as he did it, just like how Papa did. Wilbur just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tubbo felt his fists clench tight, his shirt digging into the back of his neck.  _ Papa- _

_ He DOES suck,  _ Wilbur interrupted him rudely, and Tubbo looked to Techno to yell at Wilbur for interrupting only to find Techno nodding along, with a- 

Tubbo’s nose flared by itself when he saw the smile on Techno’s face, like he  _ agreed  _ with Wilbur. How could he! Papa was always a  _ little  _ bit nicer to Techno than he was to Wilbur, and he was even  _ nicer  _ nicer to Tommy- why was he  _ agreeing?!  _

_ Your papa,  _ Wilbur was saying, Tubbo’s head flicking back to face him and the  _ stupid  _ smirk he had on his face.  _ Your papa is just a drunk ram who doesn’t know how to raise a baby like you, Tubbo.  _

_ He does too!  _ Tubbo shouted, standing up on the counter even if it was much too small for a Tubbo to be standing upon it.  _ Papa takes very good care of me!  _

_ Oh yeah?  _ Wilbur’s hands were on his hips, leaning forward with a mean smirk that made something itchy and hot rise up in Tubbo’s tummy, and his fists tighten even more.  _ Trying to stand up for your poor, drunk papa? _

_ He’s not a drunk! _

_ Aw, that’s cute,  _ Wilbur sneers, and Tubbo just barely hears Techno start to say something before Wilbur talks over him, saying something so horrible and mean that Tubbo doesn’t  _ ever  _ want to remember again; something so crude and  _ awful  _ that the itchy feeling in Tubbo’s belly snaps, making him scream in fury and jump off the counter on top of Wilbur, making sure to bring his head down  _ hard  _ when he landed.

_ CRACK! _

Wilbur’s voice broke as he screamed, and once he and Tubbo hit the floor Tubbo made sure to bring his fists down wherever he could hit before he felt someone pulling on his shirt and hair, pulling him off with help from Wilbur pushing him and curling in on himself. 

_ You get away from my brother!  _ Tommy shouted, stomping on Tubbo’s toe; Tubbo spun around, but before he could headbutt Tommy the same way he did Wilbur, hands stuck themselves under his armpits and lifted him up into the air, Techno shouting at everyone else to  _ shut up, be quiet, dad’s gonna- _

-

It was weird to see Mr Phil not-happy, Tubbo decided. His face got all pinched and drawn together, his voice shaky and weird. He got quiet-mad, unlike Papa who got big and loud and shouty-mad. It didn’t make Tubbo feel nice.

He was sitting in time-out, holding onto Mr Beesie. Mr Beesie was nice, Tubbo thought, pulling on his antenna and legs. Mr Beesie didn’t call Papa a drunk, or say that he couldn’t raise Tubbo, or-

_ Tubbo,  _ Mr Phil said, and his voice was soft but in a weird way that still made Tubbo feel bad.  _ Get up, Sch- Papa’s here.  _

Tubbo stood, shaking his head at Mr Phil trying to help him get up, and toddled to the door, where Papa was standing. Papa…

_ Oh no. _

Papa looked… weird. Not mad (he never got mad at Tubbo), but he was  _ looking  _ at Tubbo in a way that made Tubbo wanna  _ cry,  _ but since he was very brave and very strong he didn’t cry, not at all. He didn’t like crying in front of anyone, not even Papa. 

_ Sorry about this,  _ Mr Phil sighed, and he patted Tubbo on his shoulder until he looked up.  _ We’ll try again next week, okay? _

_ Okay.  _

_ Bye!  _ Tommy shouted from the backyard, and Tubbo couldn’t see him but he heard a smile in Tommy’s voice.  _ See you! _

Papa held out his hand. 

_ Come on, Tubbo.  _

Tubbo took his hand, wrapping his hand tightly around two of Papa’s fingers, following him as quick as he could down the steps of Tommy’s house. They walked down the sidewalk, and Papa was so  _ quiet,  _ he must really be mad, was this what Papa-being-mad-at-Tubbo was like? 

Tubbo  _ hated  _ it. He was never gonna be naughty again.

They walked past three houses in silence, and it wasn’t until they walked past the last tree on the square before the sidewalk turned into dirt that Papa made a noise- he was snorting, out of the corner Tubbo could see his shoulders shaking, and Tubbo prepared himself for a lecture, looking up at Papa, and-

Papa… was laughing?

_ Holy shit, kid,  _ Papa said, and he was  _ laughing,  _ Tubbo had been a bad boy and Papa was laughing like Tubbo had just gotten scared because of a butterfly coming out of the bushes.  _ You broke his nose?  _

_ I hate him!  _ Tubbo shouted, and he expected Papa to gasp like Mr Phil, to tell him that hate was mean and bad and evil- but Papa just laughed more, having to stop and lean on his knees like he did when Tubbo and him would race.  _ I do! I hate him so, so much! _

_ God- me too, kiddo,  _ Papa cackled, wiping at his eye. Tubbo felt his jaw drop, staring up at Papa with big eyes. 

Tubbo always knew there was something weird between Wilbur and Papa. They were always fighting over something, big or small, sometimes with Techno joining in to either be what Mr Phil called a middleman, or, (this was more often than not), Techno would team up with Wilbur against Papa and turn their argument into a big fight. Still, Tubbo never knew he  _ hated  _ Wilbur. Was it okay for him to just  _ admit  _ it like that?! Wilbur was bigger than Tubbo was, sure, but he was still smaller than Papa!

_ That’s not okay,  _ Tubbo said, still looking up at Papa. Papa just scoffed, standing up and walking again, pulling Tubbo along, making sure he wasn’t going to trip. 

_ Sure it is. He hates me, I hate him.  _ Papa shrugged.  _ It’s called ‘love-hate’. You love to hate ‘em. I’m shocked you held out this long, honestly.  _ Papa chuckled again, clearing his throat.  _ That still doesn’t mean you’re getting the T.V back, though. _

_ What! _

_ That’s going away for a lo-ong time, little lamb. _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry wilbur but get rekt lmao
> 
> i am so tired rn. i have no thoughts other than heeheeeee techno lion king'd tubbo
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a kudos or even a comment if you did!!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!! <3


End file.
